Umi ga Kireideshita
by LoliHikochan
Summary: tibalah waktunya umat manusia bebeas dari titan, Scout Legion telah membuktikan janjinya untuk memusnahkan seluruh titan. Eren dan teman2nya berhasil menemukan pantaid dan disana dia bertemu dengan'nya' warn! Angst slight Ereri mind to read?


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Iseyama

Hallo semuanya!!

Akhirnya q telah bebas dari tekanan Ujian Nasional Online lagi!, Doa'in Lulus ya!. Sekarang bisa bikin fanfic lagi ;) , ff ini cuma iseng sih ,tapi akhirnya q publish  dan jujur entah alur ceritanya cocok enggax sama judulnya -,-. Maaf klo wordnya enggax sampai 1k soalnya cuma ff ringan. Semoga terhibur ^^\/

  
  


Umi ga kireideshita

  
  


Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer : SnK milik Hajime Iseyama sensei 

Saya hanya meminjam Charanya ;), fanfic punya saya

.

Genre : Angst

.

Rated : K

.

Cast : All, Eren & Levi (little bit sho-ai?)

.

Warning : Bahasa membingungkan, Typo(s), OOC, mengandung shounen – ai

Jika ada kesamaan alur dan setting cerita , itu tidak disengaja

.

HAVE FUN~

  
  


Wuzz...

Kwak... Kwak..

"Ini, ini lautan!"

Setelah 1 abad lebih umat manusia terkurung dalam dinding, dengan semangat perjuangan dan pengorbanan kini mereka bisa keluar dari dinding dan melihat hamparan air asin yang merupakan ¾ bagian bumi, yaitu lautan. Scout Legion telah mencapai tujuan dan menepati janji mereka untuk menumpas semua titan dan juga membebaskan umat manusia.

Semua orang melompat riang dan bahagia saat memasuki bibir lautan dengan riak-riak yg menabrak batu disekelilingnya dan kaki lelah mereka. Semanya mengagumi keindahan laut yg belum pernah mereka lihat selama ini.

  
  


~ Umi ga ~

  
  


"Kyaa! Betapa senangnya aku tidak percaya semua titan benar-benar musnah, ternyata dunia luar dinding luas sekali! Ada banyak hal yang bisa kita pelajari" teriak Hanji yang terus berputar dan menendang-nendang air yang tercampur oleh pasir, begitu juga Connie dan Sasha yang sedang bermain air. Jangan lupa dengan Jean yang meminum air laut lalu mengeluh asin.

"Butuh banyak kata untuk meyakinkan Komandan Erwin agar diperbolehkan keluar dinding, padahal sudah tidak ada Titan" ujar Armin disertai angukan Eren dan Mikasa yang sekarang sedang duduk di kasur putih pantai.

Eren memejamkan mata sejenak lalu bergumam 'Ibu, aku berhasil melihat laut' kemudian memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum dan bangga karena berhasil melihat lautan, sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yg sedang duduk diatas batu karang yg terasa familiar baginya. Eren berdiri dan berjalan menuju batu karang tersebut. Sementara kedua sahabatya disibukan oleh cipratan air yg ditendang Hanji.

Langkah yang awalnya biasa, sekarang menjadi tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai Eren terdiam sambil mengamati sosok didepannya yang sedang duduk.

"Heichou?" Sosok itu hanya diam menatap air luas didepannya

"Aku tidak menyangka anda ada disini" ucap eren ragu

"Heichou... Levi Heichou.... Hei-"

"Diamlah, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

  
  


~ Kireideshita ~

  
  


Eren tersenyum dan duduk disamping Levi dan terus memandang wajahnya yg selalu datar, wajah yg selalu menembunyikan semua apa yg dirasakannya. Ah Eren akan merindukan itu... Siapa sangka sosok kapten mungil disampingnya selalu menjadi bayangan di otaknya.

"Berhenti memandangku ,bocah"

Eren terhenyak setelah mendengar teguran Levi, kemudian terkekeh

"Heichou, anda tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Selama ini kami selalu menemukan sesuatu yg baru, itu membuat saya senang. Kami juga berkeliling di dunia luar dinding dan akhirnya menemukan laut, bersama Armin, Mikasa, Ketua Squad Hanji dan yg lainnya, walau masih menghadapi resiko bahaya, tapi... dunia ini lebih indah dari yg saya pikirkan dan.."

Eren menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Rasa sedih, kesal, lega, bahagia semuanya tercampur menjadi satu

".. ini semua bisa terwujud berkat anda, Levi Heichou"

Air jernih dan hangat mulai turun dari mata hijau yg selalu berkilat semangat, berusaha tersenyum walau mulutnya kaku, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan sesak dihati yg semakin menjadi, Eren mencoba berbicara dengan suara disertai isakan.

"Jadi.. kh saya pikir.. heichou.. bisa beristirahat.. tanpa khawatir apapun sekarang.."

~ Soudeshou Heichou? ~

  
  


"Begitukah?"

Levi tersenyum tulus, senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, hanya untuk Eren seorang. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helai rambut dan jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebanggaan mereka bersama satu tubuh yang memudar. Sang penyelamat umat manusia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Eren dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat agar heichou-nya tidak pergi kemanapun walau itu percuma.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi... bocah..."

Tubuh itu menghilang bersama hembusan angin yg membawanya. Sekarang hanya ruamg kosong yg dipeluknya, dikepalkan tangan kananya dan ditempel pada dada sebagai penghormatan terakhir

"Baik Heichou.."

  
  


Laut itu indah, benarkan Heichou?

  
  


End

Tuhkan! TUHKAN! Kenapa jadi nulis angst?, padahal niatnya mau ngerayain Eren dkk yg behasil liat laut kayak di manganya T^T. Oke salahkan orang yang upload doujinshi Ereri angst di Instagram XD 

Terima kasih kepada kalian yg sudah mau membaca, bagaimana menurut kalian angstnya enggax kerasa?, sho-ai gax kerasa?. Demi apapun jika kalian menagis baca ffku q pasti guling2 sama meluk laptop XD

Riview please..

See you next Fanfiction


End file.
